


Steps to Recovery

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Oldest Profession [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Hound is incredibly grateful to the twins for their help, but it's not enough





	Steps to Recovery

                Hound spent every night thereafter with the twins in that little room in the belly of the Ark. By the beginning of the second week, Sideswipe started going hoarse. It made Sunstreaker smirk until Sideswipe had reached out and poked Sunstreaker saying, ‘tag, you’re it.’

                Sunstreaker had floundered until haltingly, he had begun listing every single Autobot on base and the fastest way in which to kill them. A lot of mechs would have found that morbid. To be honest, with a good night’s recharge, Hound probably would have too. But as tired as he was, he had just merely nodded along.

                It _was_ quite illuminating, after all.

                The next day, Hound decided enough was enough. Because it wasn’t enough. Hound still wasn’t able to rest properly and his systems were getting more and more sluggish. As much as he appreciated what the twins had been trying to do, he was ready to acknowledge that it wasn’t working.

                Which was why he now stood in the doorway of Optimus’ office.

                “Yes, Hound? How can I help you?”

                “I… well, sir… I… the thing is… I…” Hound started and stopped several times, but couldn’t seem to get traction to actually finish a sentence. He started wringing his fingers together, a tic he sometimes reverted to when he was extremely nervous and unsure.

                “Hound? Sit,” Optimus instructed, immediately getting up from behind his desk. He pointed to a small couch along the wall by the door and Hound gratefully sat. He swayed on his pedes now more than not.

                After closing the door, Optimus turned and gestured at the open space next to Hound. “May I?”

                Hound nodded, amazed the Prime even asked.

                Optimus lowered himself to the couch with a grace in movement Hound had always admired about the much larger mech. Hound was never that graceful, even on the best of days.

                “What is troubling you, Hound?” Optimus asked kindly. “Is it the capture?”

                Hound sucked in a ventilation before nodding again. “I’m sorry, sir,” he whispered, ducking his head. “I’m… I’m not doing well. I think… I think I should be taken off duty. I don’t want someone getting hurt because I’m not at my best.”

                Hound’s thoughts immediately went to a pair of frontliners who must be getting even less recharge than he was.

                “That is very responsible of you, Hound, and it is nothing to be sorry for.”

                Hound shook his head, head dropping in defeat. “I should be able to handle this better, I should have been better by now…”

                Optimus’ large hand gently cupped Hound’s upper back. “There is no time limit to recovering from suffering. There are ways to help; I think we should go see Ratchet.”

                Hound bit his lower lip before looking up at Optimus. “I… can we stay here? Just for a little bit longer?”

                Optimus’ gaze softened even more, if that was even possible. Hound felt like crawling into the other mech’s lap and never leaving. Optimus practically exuded safety and comfort.

                “Of course,” Optimus replied, gently pulling Hound against his side.

                And Hound went eagerly, hiding his face against Optimus’ broad chest. He couldn’t hide here forever. But like the twins’ company, Hound would enjoy the moment of peace as best as he could.

   
 ~End


End file.
